


Его счастливая звезда

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: История о том, как важно поверить в чудо и распознать свою счастливую звезду





	Его счастливая звезда

Джордж Уизли словно высох внутри. Мир для него остановился второго мая и больше не приходил в движение. Это было видно по тому, как он сутулился, опускал голову, это было слышно в его речи, которая приобрела отрывистые интонации. Он больше не мог поддержать разговор, отделываясь лишь общими фразами. Но самое страшное — в глазах Джорджа погасли те искры, что делали его любимцем публики. Точнее — их с братом. Все, кто видел Джорджа, кто пытался с ним заговорить, замечали это. Словно Фред, уходя, забрал с собой половину брата, хотя, по сути, так оно и было.

Гермиона Грейнджер видела это каждый день. Она отвергла предложение Рона жить с ним в Норе: придерживаясь старомодных взглядов, она считала, что жить вместе — это весьма расплывчатое понятие, и вообще — воспитанные девушки до свадьбы живут дома. Но коль скоро дома у Гермионы не было, пришлось снять небольшую квартирку в Косом Переулке. Теперь каждый день, пробегая по улице, она видела Джорджа Уизли в магазинчике.

По большому счету Гермиона была единственной, кто регулярно навещал Джорджа. Гарри и Рон из-за стажировки в аврорате еле волочили ноги, Джинни ударилась в квиддич, члены семейства Уизли не могли каждый день наведываться в Косой Переулок, а Гермиона... Ей не составляло труда забегать вечером в «Волшебные вредилки» или махать утром рукой через стекло. Она надеялась, что дает Джорджу понять: он не один.

— Привет. Чем занят?

В тот день Гермиона решила не обходиться взмахом руки, а зайти. Накануне вечером в радиопередаче, посвященной героям войны, она услышала, что люди, понесшие утрату, склонны к алкоголизму. Почему она решила, будто Джордж в зоне риска? Наверное потому, что он был пуст без Фреда и мало ли, чем он решит заполнить пустоту внутри.

— Вот, купил лотерейный билетик. Жду радиоэфир, — хмуро ответил Джордж. Он никогда не прогонял Гермиону, но изредка в его голосе проскальзывали нотки, намекающие, что лучше бы ей уйти.

— О, решил попытать удачу? — Гермиона улыбнулась, игнорируя напряжение в тоне Джорджа.

— Скорее убедиться, что она ушла от меня вместе с братом, — бросил Джордж. — Покупаю их каждый день.

— И как, выиграл уже что-то? — она искренне надеялась, что этот вопрос не покажется издевкой.

— Нет, — Джордж отвернулся, всем своим видом давая понять, как неприятен ему разговор.

Гермиона пожала плечами и вышла из магазина.

Два дня она проходила мимо, отделываясь взмахом руки и бесконечно укоряя себя за бестактность. Пока на третий день, взмахнув рукой, не увидела, что Джордж энергично машет ей в ответ и даже кивает головой, приглашая зайти.

Она проскользнула в магазин и недоуменно уставилась на Джорджа.

— Представляешь, я выиграл! — сообщил он, светясь, как рождественская ель. — Вчера. Двадцать галлеонов. Мелочь, конечно, но приятно.

— Здорово, поздравляю! — Гермиона и сама невольно просияла. Похоже, сумма выигрыша не имела для Джорджа никакого значения, он не испытывал недостатка в деньгах. Скорее, это было своеобразным подтверждением того, что удача все еще заглядывает к нему в гости.

— Я уж думал, удача отвернулась, — Джордж рассмеялся. Смешок получился хриплым, надтреснутым, но все же он прозвучал.

— Ох, я так рада! — Гермиона похлопала его по плечу. — Извини, мне нужно на работу, да и к тебе скоро посетители потянутся. Но ты выигрывай, не сдавайся!

— Обещаю, — Джордж улыбнулся в ответ и пригладил лотерейный билетик, лежавший перед ней на стойке.

На следующее утро Гермиона увидела Джорджа стоящим у дверей магазина.

— Привет. Выиграл вчера? — она чуть склонила голову набок и прищурилась от солнца.

— Да, двадцать пять галлеонов. Это фантастика какая-то! — Джордж разве что не прыгал от радости.

— Эй, смотри, оставишь Магическую Лотерею без кната! — Гермиона расхохоталась и посмотрела на маленькие наручные часики. — У тебя скоро эфир.

— Да, точно. Хорошего дня тебе! — Джордж махнул рукой и открыл дверь магазина.

— И тебе, — Гермиона махнула в ответ и поспешила к общественному камину, пока не образовалась очередь.

Так продолжалось изо дня в день: Гермиона шутливо интересовалась, не выиграл ли Джордж, и на следующий день он сообщал о выигрыше. Более того, в «Волшебные Вредилки» снова повалил народ — улыбчивый и счастливый Джордж нравился покупателям сильнее, чем хмурый и нелюдимый.

В конце месяца разразилась ужасная гроза, и Гермиона умудрилась вымокнуть до нитки, хотя от общественного камина до дома было меньше квартала. На следующее утро она поняла, что на работу лучше не идти — жар ломил тело, а в глазах от слез все плыло. С таким жутким гриппом не справлялась даже Бодроперцовая Настойка, хотя Гермиона пила ее чуть ли не пинтами и клялась себе, что, как только станет чуточку легче, она обязательно сходит в больницу Святого Мунго — мало ли, вдруг это магический бронхит или еще какая-то неизвестная хворь.

Стук в дверь раздался на третий день болезни. Гермиона закуталась в махровый халат, чтобы защититься от сквозняка и, еле переставляя ноги, побрела открывать.

На пороге стоял Джордж. Увидев, в каком она состоянии, он вздохнул, быстро зашел в квартиру и закрыл дверь.

— Где тебя так угораздило?

Джордж вглядывался в ее лицо, видимо, пытаясь понять, что за болезнь одолевает Гермиону.

— Гроза. Промокла, — коротко ответила та и хотела сказать что-то еще, но в горле запершило, и она закашлялась.

— У тебя нет Бодроперцовой Настойки? Сходить к Малпепперу? — с тревогой в голосе спросил Джордж.

— Я ее уже три дня пью, и все без толку, — просипела Гермиона и снова закашлялась.

— Закутайся в одеяло, я мигом, — он поднял волшебную палочку и аппарировал с громким хлопком.

Через пару минут в дверь снова постучали. Видимо, Джордж не рискнул аппарировать прямиком в квартиру, предпочтя лестничную площадку. За спиной у него маячили двое колдомедиков в лимонных халатах и с чемоданчиками.

Все-таки это оказался магический бронхит.

Гермиона неделю не вставала с постели, разве что по нужде, пила горькие зелья, ничем не лучше маггловских лекарств, и сетовала на свою долю. Но, что самое удивительное, Джордж неотступно был рядом. Оставив магазин на попечение своего помощника, он всю неделю ухаживал за Гермионой, оставляя ее разве что на ночь. Даже Рон — и тот заскочил всего лишь один раз и пробыл недолго, сославшись на то, что ему никак нельзя сейчас болеть.

Наконец наступило утро, которое Гермиона встретила без кашля. Более того, она чувствовала приятный запах какао, доносящийся с кухни. Накинув халат, она двинулась на звук — Джордж сооружал завтрак, напевая простенькую песенку.

— Слушай, ты ведь всю лотерею из-за моей болячки пропустил. — Гермиона прислонилась плечом к дверному косяку и смерила Джорджа долгим грустным взглядом. — Теперь опять удачу возвращать.

— В тот день, когда я пришел к тебе в гости, я кое-что понял, — Джордж протянул ей чашку и встал напротив. — Ты три дня не заходила, не спрашивала, как дела с лотереей. И в эти три дня я не выиграл ни кната. Если раньше я только догадывался, то теперь я в этом точно уверен. Когда-то моей удачей был Фред, а теперь это ты, Гермиона. Ты — моя удача.

Гермиона улыбнулась и потрепала Джорджа по волосам.

— Ну, тогда считай, что ты спас свою удачу. Без тебя я бы еще долго тут лечилась. Спасибо тебе.

Он смотрел так, словно решился сказать что-то очень важное. То, что он либо произнесет сейчас, либо не произнесет никогда. Гермиона наклонила голову и посмотрела выжидающе.

— Гермиона Грейнджер, ты — моя счастливая звезда. Будь ею и дальше, пожалуйста, — неожиданно тихо, но уверенно произнес Джордж.

— Обязательно буду.

Гермиона отставила чашку, обняла его и уткнулась лбом в плечо, чувствуя, как счастье затапливает ее с головой.


End file.
